Quitte à souffrir
by Rinaly Snape
Summary: Il était assit dans le parc, dégoûté de sa toute nouvelle marque sur le bras et lorsqu'il regarda vers le lac, qui vit-il? La sang de bourbe, riant avec ses amis. Il avança, debout dans l'herbe, et regarda cette femme qu'il avait repoussé.


**Quitte à souffrir**

C'était un garçon, c'était une fille. Les choses peuvent-elles être plus évidentes?

Il était craint, elle était douce. Que dire de plus?

Elle le voulait, il ne l'avait jamais dit... que secrètement il la voulait lui aussi.

Et ses amis fronçaient le nez : ils avaient un problème avec ses origines.

Une « sang de bourbe » était la fille. Il a dit « Bye Grangie ». Elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Il était classe, mais il avait la grosse tête. Il avait besoin de redescendre sur terre.

Quelques mois plus tard, il était assit dans le parc, dégoûté de sa toute nouvelle marque sur le bras

et lorsqu'il regarda vers le lac, qui vit-il? La sang de bourbe, riant avec ses amis. Il avança, debout dans l'herbe, et regarda cette femme qu'il avait repoussé.

Une « sang de bourbe » était la fille. Il a dit « Bye Grangie ». Elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Maintenant elle est heureuse, jouant avec les siens. Avec toute ta classe, vois-tu ce qu'elle vaut?

* * *

Drago Malfoy était assit au bord du lac de Poudlard, le regard perdu sur la pleine lune. Il n'était pas exactement dans une forme olympique ces derniers temps. Il venait de se faire tatouer la marque. Avait-il seulement eu le choix ? Il n'avait pas franchement contesté mais était à la limite de vomir aux pieds du mage noir. De dégoût et d'impuissance. Et il avait préféré vivre en lâche que mourir en héros. Il ne s'appelait pas Potter non plus, fallait pas exagérer. Et puis même s'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec la politique du Lord, qu'était il censé faire? Il se vit lever la main à une réunion mangemoresque «Objection Milord, pourquoi devrait-on massacrer les moldus? Ils sont agaçants d'accord, pas de notre rang royal, c'est certain, mais quelle perte de temps! Pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller les embrasser furieusement? Si, si, c'est douloureux pour eux! D'où me vient l'idée? La petite Grangie là, je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être...» Il sourit faiblement de sa bêtise. Le maître allait adorer! Après l'avoir tué bien sur. Il soupira, bien moins amusé.

«-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.»

Il sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille en robe de soirée arriver. Il grogna. Manquait plus qu'elle.

« Retourne te faire écraser les pieds par ton piètre danseur de cavalier » Et comme elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta : « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici Granger? »

« Et bien, la même chose que toi je suppose. Je me ballade en pleine nuit la veille de noël. »

« Ben vas le faire ailleurs alors. Ta présence n'est pas requise »

Elle se mordit les lèvres mais ne bougea pas. Il se leva finalement et se tourna vers elle, la rage assombrissant son regard. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel? On ne s'est pas parlé depuis plusieurs mois! Qu'est-ce que tu as subitement à dire? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement attirante ainsi, les joues rougies par la colère, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

« A t'entendre c'est ma faute! Alors que c'est toi qui...

-Qui t'ai envoyé sur les roses? La coupa-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Ouuuuh Qui aurait pu croire que la petite griffondor tomberait pour le méchant serpentard? » Elle semblait de plus en plus horrifiée à mesure qu'il parlait. « Ben oui Granger, pourquoi tu m'as évité tout ce temps? On n'a pas digéré de se prendre un râteau? Pauvre Weasley, pendant qu'il se languissait de la belle, enfin façon de parler hein, elle faisait les yeux doux à son pire ennemi!

-Mais tu rêves mon pauvre! Tu as cru que j'en pinçais pour toi? Prends garde Malfoy, ta tête est tellement enflée que tu ne vas plus pouvoir passer les portes! D'accord j'ai eu un instant de faiblesse à la bibliothèque ce jour là. Je m'étais disputée avec Ron, j'avais besoin de contact humain, tu étais là à me prendre la tête avec tes insultes ridicules, et oui je me suis penchée pour un baiser. Tu m'as repoussée avant et quand je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'avais failli faire, je t'ai littéralement béni d'avoir évité le désastre Malfoy! »

Il la regardait fixement, une rage sans nom coulant dans ses veines. Il n'avait été qu'un substitut de Weasley! Mais pire encore, et pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, il se sentait trahit. Il avait cru que... Et sans réfléchir, il fit exactement ce qu'il se retenait de faire par bon sens depuis bien des mois. Depuis bien avant « ce jour dans la bibliothèque ». Il lui attrapa brutalement les épaules et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle resta passive quelques secondes, puis une fois la surprise passée elle ne se débattit pas comme il s'y était attendu et le baiser se fit plus doux. Elle avait un goût de gâteau apéritif, il sentait sa légère senteur naturelle et sucrée, et ses cheveux fous lui chatouillaient les joues. Il se détachèrent à bout de souffle. Ses yeux caramels le fixaient hésitants et attentifs et là, d'un coup, il décida que tant que personne n'était au courant, embrasser Hermione Granger s'avérait être une très bonne idée.

« J'ai menti. » Il la regarda avec un air neutre, et elle ajouta, « Je ne m'étais pas disputée avec Ron. Et je t'ai maudit d'être parti. »

Il ignora la chaleur qui se répandit dans son thorax pour lui parler sincèrement.

« Bien écoute alors. Si te mets à t'intéresser à moi, je ne suis pas facile à satisfaire, je vais te briser en morceau, je t'ai prévenu dès le début Granger, dès le début. Je vais seulement te briser le coeur. Il n'y a rien que j'essaye de cacher, rien dont je cherche à m'évader, je sais que j'ai un problème, un problème de mauvais comportement. Si tu tombes amoureuse de moi, on ne me fait pas facilement plaisir, je vais te faire pleurer, je te l'ai dit dès le début. Et je sais que le karma va se retourner contre moi, mais je suis né pour être mauvais, mauvais jusqu'à l'os. Alors réfléchit bien. »

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour enregistrer ses paroles avant de se détacher lentement de lui, tournant les talons et s'enfuyant vers le château. Il resta immobile de longues minutes, avant de se rasseoir à l'endroit exact où il était quand elle était arrivée pour mettre un peu plus le bordel dans son esprit. Et elle était repartit tout aussi vite. Il soupira.

«-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.»

Il se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Granger? » mais son ton était beaucoup plus hésitant que la première fois.

« J'avais quelque chose à te montrer. Dit-elle avec une pointe de malice.

Elle tenait un carnet beige à la main, sur lequel s'étalait en gros **« Journal Intime »**. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle le lui tendit, ouvert à une page presque vierge. Il se pencha, ça datait du 8 Septembre. _**« Cher petit coeur, j'ai rencontré un homme aujourd'hui. Prépare toi à souffrir. » **_Il haussa un sourcil. Et elle se sentit le besoin d'expliquer.

« C'était le jour où je suis tombé dans le lac » Elle évitait son regard et ses joues s'empourpraient délicatement. Il eu un rictus narquois mais ne commenta pas. Il lui releva le menton.

« Bien, alors nous sommes d'accord. »

Et il lui sourit.

* * *

C'était un garçon, c'était une fille. Les choses peuvent-elles être plus évidentes?

Il était craint, elle était douce. Que dire de plus?

Elle le voulait, il lui avait finalement dit... que secrètement il la voulait lui aussi.

Leurs amis s'évanouiraient s'ils le savaient.

Une « sang de bourbe » était la fille. Il a dit « Bye Grangie, je serais derrière l'école après les cours, pour te parler d'un sale type que t'as connu. »


End file.
